


Forget the choir!

by aljohnson



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: Adoption, Gen, Telephone Calls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-16 00:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1325128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aljohnson/pseuds/aljohnson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A couple of small scenes of how people in 3x08 found out about the Turner's getting a baby to adopt. Starts with Tim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Timothy

**Author's Note:**

> I *think* that the woman from the Children's Society is Mrs Litchcroft. A character of that name is credited for episodes 7 and 8, and a google image search makes me think it's the right character. If I'm wrong and anyone can show me a correct source, I'll change this. 
> 
> I did some research into the locations of the Children's Homes ran by the society. There were lots of them, and they tended to move premises quite frequently, so I haven't been able to hunt down a probable location for where Patrick and Turner and Tim drive to to collect Angela. hence the lack of a phone number in the fic!

Tim had run home as fast as he could. He wouldn’t tell either mum or dad, but he’d had to stop a couple of times to rest his legs. He felt much stronger now, almost every day, but sometimes he overdid it a bit. 

He was scouring the living room now, shifting through the piles of sheet music scattered over every surface. He wasn’t entirely sure what had happened in the last week, but he couldn’t fail to have noticed that the air of tension that had existed between his mum and dad had somehow been lifted. In the last few days he had found his mum giggling in the kitchen on more than one occasion, and his Dad looked happier than he had seen him in months. Tim suspected there had been kissing. He still wasn’t sure why grown-ups liked kissing so much; it looked all slobbery to him. 

He returned his attention to the task in hand, locating the errant sheet music half tucked down the side of the armchair. He grabbed the papers, and shoved them roughly into the protective folder. Making his way quickly back into the hallway, he was almost at the front door when the shrill ringing of the phone disturbed the silence. 

Tim hesitated, torn as to what to do. He wasn’t supposed to answer the phone generally, but knew that it could be someone calling for his dad to go out on a call. He knew his dad was already out, something about Constable Noakes’ house, and he didn’t know how long he might be there. Whoever was calling might not be able to wait for his dad to be available anyway. Another part of Tim’s mind considered that the call might be for mum, although that would be unusual. He could just ignore it, pretend he’d not heard it, and head back to Nonnatus House; mum would go mad if he was much longer, and he sensed that this was not the day to try her patience. 

But the pitch of the ringing tone pierced deep into Tim’s mind, and before he could stop himself, he run back and picked up the receiver.

“Hello, Turner Residence” he said, trying to sound like his dad did when he answered the phone.

“Hello, is that Doctor Turner?” asked a posh sounding woman.

“No, I’m sorry, he’s out on a call right now” replied Tim, deciding to let the other person realise that they should try and find some other Doctor.

“Oh. Is Mrs Turner available?” the woman’s voice tried again.

“Erm, no. She’s waiting for me to go back to her with the sheet music” said Timothy, failing to realise how utterly bizarre that might sound to someone who was not familiar with their plans for the day.

“Ah, so I take it you are Master Turner?” the woman’s voice spoke again.

Tim thought for a moment, ‘Master Turner’; that sounded odd. It brought to mind games of Happy Families, which he’d used to play when he was younger. They’d stopped playing it after Mum had died, and that thought suddenly made Tim sad. 

“Erm, yes. I’m Timothy” he managed to stammer out the reply. He remembered the procedure his dad had taught him, “may I take a message?” he asked, picking up the pencil and notepad that were permanently next to the phone. 

“Will you be able to speak with either Doctor or Mrs Turner quickly?” asked the woman.

“Erm, yes, I can be back to mum, sorry, Mrs Turner in five minutes” said Tim, wondering who on earth he was talking to.

“Well I think that will be acceptable then. Do you have something to write a message on?” 

Tim felt like he was getting nowhere fast, and mum was going to have his guts for garters, taking this long to get back to him. “Yes, I’ve got a pencil and some paper. Could I take your name and phone number?”

“My name is Mrs Litchcroft. I am from The Church of England Children’s Society”, Tim could hear her pronouncing the capital letters.

“Oh, is it about a baby?” he asked; suddenly this had become interesting.

“Oh, they did say they had discussed it with you. Yes, yes it is. Could you please ask either Doctor or Mrs Turner to ring me at the earliest opportunity.” Tim could tell that this was not a question, but a command. 

Mrs Litchcroft announced the phone number, which Tim diligently wrote down, as carefully as possible, repeating the number back to make sure he had indeed written it down correctly. He wasn’t sure whether Mrs Litchcroft had been one of the ladies who had come the other week and made his mum and dad unhappy, but he wouldn’t be surprised if she had been, she sounded scary. 

“Thank you, I will tell mum, Mrs Turner as soon as possible” Tim managed to respond.

“Thank you, Good bye.”

Mrs Litchcroft hung up the instant Tim finished the words, “oh, goodbye”.

Tim looked at the piece of paper and smiled. Mrs Litchcroft had emphasised how important that it was that his parents ring as soon as possible, and he grinned at the thought that he might have a baby sister or brother very soon. He carefully opened the folder and placed the sheet of notepaper inside on top of the sheet music. 

He went out of the house, checking the door was locked behind him, and ran all the way back to Nonnatus House, not bothering to slow down or stop even as the aching in his legs got worse. He could run through the pain for the promise of a sibling.


	2. Sister Julienne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sister Julienne finds out that there's a baby, from putting together what Tim says and how Shelagh looks.

There was a polite but forceful knock at the office door, and Sister Julienne looked up from her paperwork. “Enter” she called, wondering who it could be at this point on a Saturday afternoon.

The door opened, and Shelagh tentatively stepped in. Sister Julienne noted Timothy just behind her, a grin on his face. 

“Sister Julienne, hello. I am sorry to trouble you, but I wondered whether I could possibly use your telephone?” asked Shelagh, politely but firmly.

“Of course”, replied Sister Julienne, concerned as to what could be so urgent, “is everything all right? Do you need to find Doctor Turner?”

“Quite possibly, but first I must beg your indulgence to telephone The Children’s Society. Timothy took a message,” Shelagh beamed towards the boy with pride, “and he tells me that Mrs Litchcroft was anxious for the call to be returned as soon as possible”.

“And Mrs Litchcroft must never be left waiting for too long. Come on Timothy, let us leave Shelagh to make her telephone call,” Sister Julienne swept the boy from the room, closing the door behind her as they went.

Shelagh approached the desk, sitting in Sister Julienne’s chair and carefully lifting the telephone receiver. She took a deep breath as she dialled the number and waited for the call to connect. 

 

In the hallway Sister Julienne turned to Timothy, shepherding him away from the crowd still waiting around to travel to the choir competition. They moved to a quiet corner of the hallway, sitting on an unnoticed bench.

“How long do you think mum will be on the phone? The lady sounded like it was quite urgent. Do you think that means there’s a baby now? I hope it’s a sister. I mean, obviously, a brother would be fine.” Timothy found his mind running away with him.

“Gosh, what a lot of thoughts” said Sister Julienne, smiling lightly. 

“Is it usual for them to be sorting out the babies on a Saturday?” asked Timothy. This thought was niggling in the back of his mind. He thought people who did paperwork didn’t work at the weekends, and he was quite sure that Mrs Litchcroft was a paperwork person. Even his dad didn’t do paperwork on a Saturday. 

“I’m not sure. Perhaps we should wait to see what Shelagh has to say” said Sister Julienne. The thought as to the urgency of a phone call on a Saturday had worried her. Sister Julienne had noted that Shelagh had been more vibrant in the last week than she had seen her for some time. So too had Doctor Turner. 

Sister Julienne was not sure what had happened between the pair, but whatever it was had plainly been resolved. She recalled having had tea one afternoon with Shelagh around a month ago; the younger woman had been quiet, even quieter than usual, and something had plainly been wrong. Sister Julienne had made a light enquiry as to Shelagh’s happiness and had watched with concern as Shelagh had visibly tried to suppress her feelings. She had wondered then as to whether the adoption agency had turned down their application, but she had no idea as to why that would be the case. She considered that the reality of being married, although of course entirely alien to her, must be trying on occasion. The two of them were both so quiet; Shelagh generally, and prior to their engagement Sister Julienne had only had the merest hint that something was troubling the Doctor, but had no realisation that it was his developing feelings for her then Sister. They were both very reserved people, she still wasn’t entirely sure how either of them had found the ability to reveal themselves to the other, but she supposed that somehow they had found a way. Well, if there was a baby about to be adopted, then all hope of quietness would have to be forgotten. 

“Why is mum still in there? Do you think there’s something wrong?” said Timothy his face visibly paling.

“No, no, I think not. I think, for them to call, and, as you say, on a Saturday, it must probably be good news. I should not ask, but did Mrs Litchcroft give any indication when she spoke to you….” The nun’s words faded off, she shouldn’t be asking such questions, and definitely not to the child; that was inappropriate. 

“I asked if it was about a baby, and she said it was, and that it was important that either Dad or Mum call as soon as possible, and I said that it would be Mum. Dad’s out for work. Which is unfortunate, because I’m really good at playing this Jim Reeves song, and Mum will be gutted that Dad’s going to miss the competition. Mind you, he’d probably just cheer on from the back of the room. Which would be quite embarrassing. They've been making mushy faces at each other all week, it's been bad enough at home”. Timothy paused for breath. 

It occurred to Sister Julienne that at some point Timothy had started calling Shelagh ‘Mum’. She wasn’t sure when that had happened, but it seemed like a fairly recent development from the way Timothy sometimes pronounced the word, as if the the sound and the feel of it was still unusual for him. “Would you be terribly disappointed if, for whatever reason, you had to miss the Choir Competition?” asked the nun.

Timothy leaned in, conspiratorially. “Honestly? I’m not supposed to say this, but I wouldn’t mind. It’s all right, playing the piano, and it’s been good these last couple of days, because I’ve got to play something that isn’t, well, a hundred years old,” the boy rolled his eyes as he spoke, “but I’d much rather be watching The Lone Ranger.” 

“The TV Show?” asked Sister Julienne, only vaguely aware of the programme.

“Yes. Mum says it’s just a Television show, and she doesn’t understand why I like it so much, but it’s good, and exciting, and we pretend to be them in the playground at school, but now I don’t know what’s happened in the programme, and we’re one of the only families with a television, so I used to be able to tell everyone what had happened.” 

“I have a suspicion that you might yet get to see more episodes of your programme, assuming a baby is allowed to watch it?” said Sister Julienne, kindly. She had a feeling that Timothy would have a baby brother or sister very soon indeed. The child was plainly excited, which was good, but she wasn’t sure how prepared he was for all the changes. “You know that a baby brother or sister is going to mean a lot of changes?” she asked.

“Oh yes. Dad says I’ll have to be on my best behaviour, and help Mum, and be quiet when she needs me to be, and I’ll have to make an effort to be tidier around the house. But before, before Mum was well, Mum, when it was just me and Dad, he was teaching me how to do loads of house stuff, so I could be independent if I ever needed to be, and I don’t think house stuff really changes, does it?”

“Well, no, I suppose not.” Sister Julienne was relieved. Timothy was obviously fairly resilient, he had to be with everything life had thrown at him over the last few years, and she was glad that he was so obviously excited about being a big brother.

The door to Sister Julienne’s office opened slowly, and Shelagh’s head popped out, nervously scanning the still chattering crowd. She spotted Timothy, sat off to one side with Sister Julienne, who turned and looked over, having heard the familiar creak of her office door. Sister Julienne smiled at Shelagh, who looked excited and nervous and worried and surprised. It was the look of an expectant mother who realised the enormity of what was about to happen, had prepared for it as best she could, but still had no real understanding of the changes which were about to enter her life. Sister Julienne stood up and moved over to the doorway.

“Is everything all right Shelagh?” she asked, trying to project a sense of calmness and serenity, “Timothy said it may be regarding a baby?” she smiled over in the direction of the child who was becoming more of a young man every day.

“Yes”, Shelagh could hardly contain her blushes, “Yes. It is. It was rather exciting news, to be honest. I’m slightly overwhelmed.”

“Of course you are; and in the midst of all this.” Sister Julienne indicated the co-opted choir members, the cubs and Girl’s Brigade becoming more difficult to keep quiet as time progressed.

“Yes, thank you Sister. I wonder if I may trouble you again, to use your office to speak very briefly with Mr Hereward and Nurse Franklin?”

“Of course. Perhaps I could be there too?” she asked, eager to hear any further details.

“Yes, certainly, that would be, helpful, I think.” Shelagh was biting her lip, something she did instinctively when she was nervous but excited, as if she was trying to keep her excitement under wraps. 

Sister Julienne moved across the hallway, quickly attracting the attention of the Curate and the Nurse, and bidding them to her office with a few calming words. The three of them moved seamlessly into the commanding room, shutting the door behind them, leaving Timothy, distracted by Jack challenging him to a round of conkers, to remain ignorant of the further news Shelagh now had to impart.


	3. "Oh Lord, you are having a very busy day"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trixie and Tom find out about Baby Turner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter of this (for me) mini-fic. Difficult to write Tom, given how comparatively few lines he's had in the show.

“What’s happening? Is something wrong?” asked Trixie, noting the look of uncertainty on Shelagh’s face.

“Was it good news my dear?” asked Sister Julienne, moving over to where Shelagh was standing, her nervousness showing in her fidgeting with her hands. Shelagh checked the clock on the wall.

“Trixie, I’m sorry to be blunt, but I’m not going to be able to go to the competition. And neither is Timothy.” Shelagh said. The small group fell silent.

“What? Why in heavens not?” exclaimed Trixie, trying, but failing to maintain her composure in front of Tom.

“Mrs Turner, is everything all right? How can I be of assistance?” asked Tom, wondering why on earth he had been asked into the office. He had no idea what was going on. He only knew Mrs Turner from their discussions about the use of the community centre, and the Choral Society, but he knew that she was not the sort of woman to back out of a commitment for anything less than the most valid of reasons.

“I have just rung the Children’s Society. They have a baby for Patrick and I. They want us there as soon as possible, and I don’t think it can wait until after the competition. I don’t want to wait until after the competition, we’ve been wanting this so much” said Shelagh, attempting to explain. 

“Shelagh, my dear child, that is such wonderful news, I am so happy for you, as we all are” said Sister Julienne, gesturing to the others to join in.

“Yes of course Shelagh, that’s wonderful” said Trixie, looking desperately at Tom.

“Congratulations Mrs Turner” added Tom, unsure as to how best to respond. He was aware that Dr and Mrs Turner were trying to adopt a child; he had been approached for, and had provided, a reference. 

“Trixie, you know music, and Mr Hereward, I believe you can play piano?” said Shelagh, deciding to deflect her growing terror and concern by organising instead.

“Well, yes, but I can’t sing anything like as well as you can” exclaimed Trixie.

“You don’t have to; you just have to keep everyone together. Just stand at the front and smile at them, tell them when to come in, gesture for increases and decreases in volume, that sort of thing. And you know the song; you were fantastic in rehearsal last night, the best by far” the words were rushing out of Shelagh’s mouth now, the urge to find Patrick rising.

“And I take it I’m being volunteered for piano duty?” asked Tom, smiling. He was a bit rusty, if he was honest, but the chance to look willing and keen in front of Trixie was irresistible.

“Umm, yes, please. I know you’ve only been at one rehearsal, but I heard you talking to Tim about playing piano during a break last night.” Shelagh looked at Tom pleadingly.

“Absolutely. Bring it on.” Tom replied, clapping his hands together and breaking out a smile, “If I could just get a quick look at the sheet music….”

“Of course, Timothy has it, oh….” Shelagh suddenly realised that Tim was still out in the hallway.

“Calm yourself Shelagh, I saw him running off with Jack. It looked like a round of conkers was ensuing. Mr Hereward, I believe you will find young Timothy just outside. If perhaps after you have obtained the sheet music from him, you could send him in to us?” Sister Julienne motioned towards the door. 

“Of course Sister, and perhaps I should tell the choir about the change of plans?”

“That would be most helpful, thank you. We will just be a few moments with Mrs Turner” said Sister Julienne, smiling gently, trying to convey that the curate should leave them alone for a few minutes.

Tom turned and walked back towards the door. Trixie smiled at him as he walked past her, and he tried not to blush. He really did like her an awful lot, and she seemed to not even be put off by his terrible dancing, although, in the end, their dancing outside the jazz club the other week had more taken the form of them holding each other very closely, more than any actual dancing, if he was being honest. 

Trixie watched him close the door behind him as he left the room. She was surprising herself with how much she enjoyed his company. A quiet, staid curate was so far from what she would have told anyone her ideal man was like, but she was finding that he was occupying her thoughts more and more as time went on, and she had to admit that when he had held her outside the jazz club, it had felt so right, so secure and so much like she never wanted to let go. 

By the time she turned back, she found Sister Julienne and Shelagh engrossed in what seemed to be a prayer being whispered by the older woman. Sister Julienne had reached around to hug Shelagh tightly, the two women embracing as Trixie had often seen Sister Julienne embracing labouring mothers at deliveries.

“This must be so exciting for you Shelagh, what did they tell you?” asked Trixie as the two women fell quiet. 

“Not much. It’s a girl. Apparently the mother is just sixteen. She was supposed to be taking the baby home, but there was a last minute change of plan, and Mrs Litchcroft wants everything sorted out as soon as possible. I have to find Patrick” Shelagh looked up at the young midwife; she seemed to be in a daze.

“Yes, absolutely. I take it he’s at the Noakes’, looking after Lady Browne?” asked Trixie. They knew, they all knew, that it was just a matter of time.

“Yes. I hate to say it, but I think he was just going round as a formality, to be there at the end” said Shelagh, suddenly serious. 

“Sister Monica Joan indicated that it was, unfortunately, the final hours when she rang here earlier” said Sister Julienne. 

The three women paused, all reflecting briefly on the passing of one life and the commencement of another. 

“And you will take Timothy with you?” asked Sister Julienne, breaking the silence.

“Yes, he’s very keen. I think he secretly wants a little sister, not that he’s directly said as much” Shelagh smiled, recalling the times Timothy had mentioned the adoption.

“I believe you may be correct” said Sister Julienne, “I was talking to him whilst you were making your telephone call, and he indicated as much to me.” 

There was a knock at the door, which opened awkwardly. Timothy peered around, “Mum?” he asked, looking towards Shelagh.

“Timothy. Change of plan I’m afraid. We have to find your father, and then go to the Children’s Society, they have a baby for us.” said Shelagh.

“Wow, that’s fantastic,” Said Tim, a smile beaming across his face, “is that why Mr Hereward has just asked me for my sheet music?”

“Yes, Timothy, Mr Hereward is stepping into the fray” said Trixie, “And I should go and find him, check he hasn’t done a runner” she smiled and made to move towards the door.

“Will you be all right?” asked Shelagh, snapping herself back to the matter in hand.

“We will be fine, go and find your lovely husband, tell him the good news. And then go and collect your baby. Congratulations Shelagh, be happy.” Trixie beamed brightly, turning on her heels and bouncing lightly from the room.

“Will they be all right, will they understand?” Shelagh asked, turning towards Sister Julienne for re-assurance. 

“They will perfectly understand my dear.” replied the nun, ushering Shelagh towards the door, squeezing Shelagh’s shoulders lightly in solidarity as she did so.

“You said once, that babies turn up when they’re good and ready, so this one must be ready now, yes?” said Timothy, recalling a conversation they’d had when Shelagh had just stopped being a nun, and he had got away with asking a lot of deeply awkward questions. 

“Umm, yes, I suppose so,” said Shelagh, recalling the night in question, everything had been so new between her and Patrick then, both of them struggling to be able to express themselves. How far they had come, and in so little time. Shelagh realised it was just about a year since Patrick had found her on the road in the foggy countryside. She smiled shyly as she recalled their conversation. She had been right to be certain, she knew that now, whatever trials had been put before them in that time. 

“First you have to go and meet your father Timothy. You know how to get to Constable Noakes’ house, don’t you?” Timothy nodded at Sister Julienne’s question, “good, then walk with your mum, and I think you might have to wait outside for a little bit. One last bit of being patient, yes?” she added.

“Thank you Sister” said Shelagh, snapping out of her daze for a moment.

“Yes, thanks Sister. Come on mum, let’s go” said Timothy, excitedly, grabbing Shelagh’s hand and practically dragging her out of the door, “Dad’s going to be so excited when he hears” the boy’s voice faded as he left the room, still guiding Shelagh as she followed behind him. 

Sister Julienne was struck by how well the three of them had gelled as a family, how close they all were, how accepting the boy had been of the new woman in his father’s life and heart, how supportive they had all been for each other over the last year’s trials. Sister Julienne reflected on the troubles that she knew of, and how Shelagh and Patrick and Timothy had overcome them together. Whilst the process of expanding their family may not be through the physical labour of birth, the emotional pain had been just as traumatic, but like any new parents, the fear and doubt were certain to fade away once the new life arrived. Sister Julienne paused, taking in for a moment the quiet and stillness of the office, before opening the door and stepping out into the fray; the Lord was once again having a very busy day.


End file.
